Life with the Elgang Couples
by Hikari-No-Aria
Summary: Life with the Elgang Couples is not as easy as you might think. Each couple has to figure out how to maintain their love life before they break the hearts of their beloved. Love in the gang is not an easy one, but these couples may be able to do the impossible. Couples are ElsxAi, Adra, Raven x Rena, and Cheve.
1. The Beginning

This story's couples are focused more on Aisha x Elsword, Chung x Eve, and Add x Ara. (Rena and Raven are already a married couple by the way) . Sorry if I make some spelling mistakes!~ Aria. **Elsword is not owned by me! It belongs to its rightful owner, KOG games.**

Elsword: RS

Aisha: EM

Rena: GA

Raven: BM

Eve: CN

Chung: TT

Ara: SD

Add: MM

(Rena's POV: )

Sunlight streamed through my curtains of my bedroom window. My eyes gently opened to the beautiful morning sunshine. _What a great morning it is, I thought._ I got changed from my neon green laced nightgown to my flowing green, white, and gold promotion dress. I gently clipped on my feather like hair clips to the side of my head.

It was going to be an enjoyable Sunday morning, at least that's what I thought. When I strolled downstairs, I could already hear Elsword and Aisha bickering like little children.

"Elsword you are so DEAD!", I heard Elemental Master scream to Elsword. I could se her boiling with rage. " So it's MY Fault that your so FLAT?", the Rune Slayer answered back in an angry tone. I could see smoke shooting out of her ears like a boiling kettle!

That's when she lost it and can you guess what happened? It was a very surprising reaction coming from the Elemental Master. She didn't kill him. She didn't slap or hit him. She... cried.

I could hear her gentle sobs from the stairway." *Sob, Elsword, *Sob, Your such, *Sob, A JERK!" I saw her running to the front door just as Eve, Chung, Raven, Add, and Ara came in the front door.

She softly nudged Chung and kept running. That's when I took action. I ran down from the stairway and just as I was about to yell at Elsword, someone interupted me. *Slap* I was baffled to even say a word. Eve stood there looking at Elsword with a serious face. "Oww, why did you do that Eve?", he pouted. I felt like anger was boiling inside me. "ELSWORD COME HERE!", I yelled by the stairway. Everyone turned to look at me. " I saw everything Elsword, so don't try to lie!", I scream my voice staggering. My eyes started watering and pouring like a waterfall. I managed to say" El-Elsword do you know how much Ai-Aisha cares for you?" I couldn't bring any words out of my mouth and ran upstairs.

(Elsword's POV)

I couldn't keep up with what just happened with Rena. It was like my mind was playing in slow motion. After I realized what I did, I felt so guilty. I couldn't say or do anything to stop what happened.

My cheek still stung because of Eve's slap. I turned to look at my friends, each with a different expression. Eve looked ready to slap me again, Chung looked really worried, Raven looked at me with a look that said " You've done it now man", Add looked fine, but could see a hint of disappointment in his eyes, and Ara looked like she was about to cry.

That's when Ara spoke up. "Guys, I think I'll go check on Rena." She ran up stairs to Rena's room. Add was about to follow her when Chung pulled him back. I could hear him whisper" Don't, those two need some private time." Add hesitated, but he didn't say anything.

I could see Eve turn around and walk towards the door they came in, but before she left she said" I'll be with Aisha if you need me." I could hear a bit of worriedness in her voice even if she was a nasod.

Chung and Raven just brushed past me without saying a word. I didn't know what to do anymore.

 **That's the end of Chapter 1! And please review and Fav this! I'll try to figure out how to add another chpater in this story! And if i can't please leave some advice onto your review! Bye~ Aria.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Time for Comfort

Chapter 2: The Time for Comfort

 **Sorry for making the last chapter a bit short! I decided that for my first chapter I wanted something shorter! The other chapter are going to be a lot longer! Don't worry!~Aria**

(Ara's POV)

I ran upstairs to check on Mrs.(Remeber she's married to Raven) Rena's status. After what happened I wouldn't blame her for crying and running away like that. As I turned to the hallway on my right, I could already hear quiet sobs coming from Rena's room.

I gently knocked on the door a few times before I heared Rena say "Who's there?." "Rena its me, Ara.", I replied back to her. After a few moments of silence, she walked up and opened the door. One look at her face and I knew she was crying for quite some time.

She gestured me to follow her to her bedroom. I wasn't surprised when I saw her room though. All around the room I could see lace, ribbons, and leaves in the same shade of light green. Her curtains were trimmed with neon green lace while a bed made out of maple wood stood at the very end. At the coner of her room on her bed side table was a photograph of the Elgang.

I looked at Rena with concern when I gently sat next to her on her soft bed. That's when she started to explain the situation. "Ara have you ever noticed the way Aisha looks at Elsword?", she asked me in a calm voice. That question was very surprising and shocking to hear from her.

All I could say was a simple "No". I waited for her answer until she stood up and said to me," I wonder why those two are so dense about each other's feelings." She then continued by saying "However, Elsword is clueless about his own feelings and Aisha's too." That's when it hit me. Aisha likes Elsword, but he doesn't realize it.

I sighed at the situation that was happening. I felt really sorry for both Rena and Aisha. Aisha was trying so hard to make Elsword like her and Rena is the mother of the group, trying to help them get together. That's when I decided to say to help Rena with the situation."Rena I'll help you!" I said in a very serious tone. At that comment, Rena looked up and I could see a hint of a smile on her face.

"Rena how about we tell Eve about this so she can help us?", I questioned in a curious manner. "Ara that's a great idea!", she answered back. _Maybe we can fix this mess_ , I thought.

(Rena's POV)

I felt a lot better when Ara came and comforted me. I'm so glad I have friends that can support me. Even though Elsword and Aisha are already teenagers they act like spoiled 5 years old! I bet Eve would agree with me on that one.

Being the most mature one in the Elgang is not an easy thing. _I wonder where Raven is_. I really want some support from my husband. I take a glance at lime green peridot gem ring on my ring finger. _Maybe things will work out. Just maybe._

(Aisha's POV)

Flashback: "Elsword you are so DEAD!", I heard screamed to Elsword. I was boiling with rage. "So it's MY Fault that your so FLAT?",the Rune Slayer answered back in an angry tone. Smoke came shooting out of my ears like a boiling kettle!

That's when I lost was Elsword being such a jerk! Why does it matter to him if I'm flat chested? My vision was getting blurry until a hot tear fell from my eyes. Then came another until it felt like a river was flowing from my eyes.

I gently sobbed away." *Sob, Elsword, *Sob, Your... such, *Sob, A JERK!" I ran to the front door just as Eve, Chung, Raven, Add, and Ara came in the front door.

I softly nudged Chung on the shoulder, but I kept running.

Present time:

I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care as long as I was was far away from Elsword! My tears flowed back as the spring breeze blew. I finally stopped at a nearby fountain to rest. *Pant, *Pant. I was very exhausted from the run so I sat down on the edge of the founatin.

I couldn't believe what Elsword said to me. I've also been sensitive about my chest, but what Elsword said was an absolute insult. When we were younger, I always thought that Elsword was a brat, but now I feel something different for him.

Whenever I see him smile, my heart pounds. Whenever he leaves I feel lonely. With Elsword, I feel like I can be myself. That's what people would call a feeling called...

 _Love_

Just as my thoughts were wandering, a familiar silvered haired girl came my way. It was Eve. She waved hi and I waved back. She sat right next to me and asked in a monotone voice,"Aisha are you okay?". That was a surprising question coming from the Queen of Nasods, Eve. Although it was surprising I felt happy inside.

I answered in a calm voice,"I'm fine Eve." Even though I said that and I had a smile on my face, Eve saw right through me. I could hear a long sigh escape from her mouth. That's when she asked me," Aisha how do you feel about Elsword?" At that comment I flinched and started at the Code Nemesis.

It was a very umcomfortable question, but I responded with a simple "I don't know". She looked at me and said,"Then do you love him or hate him?" That question almost made me fall of the edge of the fountain. _What are you talking about EVE!_ I couldn't believe that the word love was in her vocabulary!

Before I could answer her, my phone rang. _It's from Raven._ "Hello", I said. "Aisha there's big trouble!", he almost yelled. _What big trouble?_ "Elsword is missing!", he screamed. I froze. I dropped my phone on the hard cement. _Elsword!_

There was no time to lose! I glanced over to Eve and saw an expression that said she knew what was going on. Eve and ran back to headquaters as fast as we could. I was worried. _Elsword what happened to you!_

 **Okay that's the end of chapter 2! Phew!**

 **Me: So what did you think**

 **Elsword: Why was I missing!?**

 **Me: You'll find out later in Chapter 3**

 **Aisha: ARIA! WHY YOU! *Blizzard Shower***

 **Me: AHHHHHH! What did I do?**

 **Aisha: Wrote that I l-lo... him! SO DIE!**

 **Me: AHHHHHH! I"M SORRY!~See you in the next chapter and please review, fav, or follow me and my stories!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

Chapter 3: The Truth

 **Hiya! I wanted to make the 3rd chapter a little early becasue I feel like if I don't type my ideas for my stories down, I'll forget them! Writing stories is really enjoyable and having my followers here motivates me, so please follow, favorite, and review!~Aria**

Introducing a new character to the story!

Elesis: Blazing Heart

(Elsword's POV)

 _What's happening to me._ That was the last thought that came to my mind.  
I could hear the sound of hooves and I could feel the wind blowing through my hair. The scent of roses drifted inside my nostrils.

I could hear an almost familiar voice calling my name. "..sword." "Elsword." I gently opened my eyes to see a blurry figure next to me. As my eyes focused I could make out crimson red eyes and the same shade of hair.

 _It couldn't be._ When my eyes focused more clearly, I saw a familiar person. It was... my sister, Elesis. When I finally realized it was my sister, I literally jumped. Elesis chuckled at my reaction to seeing her.

It was quite a long time since I had seen my older sister, Elesis. If I remember correctly she was traveling across Elrios training her powers. _What is she doing here?_

Elesis saw my expression and said "I'm here to take you to Velder." I couldn't believe a word she said. _Why was I going to Velder_. My instincts kicked in and I looked around to see that I was inside a carriage.

 _How did I get into a carriage? And what happened to me?_ I wondered into my thoughts to try to remember.

Flashback:

I felt miserable after the fight. My rudeness must of upsted Rena and Aisha.I sighed in regret. Nothing could be done about what happened in the past. I walked out the door, wanting to take a stroll in the park.

Outside the HQ, nature was visible in every way. I could see vibrant leaves grow on the trees while birds nested in the branches. The grass was a lush light green and the flowers were in full bloom. The sky was vast and unimaginable to see. The azure blue sky was decorated by puffy pearl white clouds.

I could feel happiness spread through me. Suddenly a sharp feeling of regret hit me. _Aisha was right, why was I being such a jerk! Why do I care if she's flat! It's not like I look at her closely!_ I let out a long sigh.

Just then I could feel my mouth being covered. I couldn't breath. Before I passed out, I could make out a familair figure. _What is happening._

Flashback End:

So, that's what happened. _Wait so my SISTER kidnapped me!?_ "Why" was all I could think. I looked at my sister with a angry, but curious glare. Then she said "Elsword were going to Velder to find a worthy bride."

I flinched. _I was getting married!?_ All I could do was stare at my crimson haired sister with a shocked expression on my face.

She looked at me with an expression that said "You know the reason why". I have to admit I did a little.

I was Elsword Sieghart, Prince of Ruben. I was already at the age to get married, but I never expected to be married so fast!

One specific thought hit me. I was already engaged to Aisha Cerise of Velder. Then why was I chosing a bride!?

"Elesis aren't I suppose to get married to Aisha Cerise of Velder?", I asked her with a curious tone. _It doesn't make sense_. She sighed and answered with a simple "Yes".

I was furious! If I was engaged to Aisha, why in the world was I choosing a bride! I looked at my sister.

"Elsword, if your thinking if your engaged to Aisha why are you finding a bride, that's because the engagement was cut off.", she said in a calm voice. I was shocked.

 _Why Elesis!_ She told me she would tell me when we got there. _What is going on!_

(Elesis's POV)

My younger brother Elsword was always a stubborn one. He never really like being around people. As the Prince of Ruben, he was always focused on his studies and never interacted with people.

That was of course until he met Aisha. She was an energetic and pretty little girl back then. I remember the time we were invited to one of Velder's parties.

Flashback:

As the carraige pulled over, I could see the giant ballroom. Lights were shimmering down on the formaly dressed guests. As I glanced back, I could see my younger brother dressed in a inky black suit with a red tie. In comparsion, I was wearing a crimson red floor length dress embroded with bright rubies.

As I entered into the ballroom, I was hugged by my old childhood friend, Princess Noah. She never changed. She was as energetic and polite as the Noah I met when I was younger. Then I saw a young girl behind Noah.

She was wearing a pale blue knee length dress with lace and a white ribbon tied at her waist. Her hair was in two pigtails and her eyes were sparkling like lilac amethysts. She was like a minature version of Noah! That's when I learned that she was Noah's younger sister, Aisha.

"Elesis!", I heared a familair voice call to me. I turned around to see Elsword coming this way. _Perfect timing!_ When Elsword reached my side, I introduced him to Noah and Aisha. "Elsword meet my friend Noah and her sister Aisha!", I said in a cheerful voice.

That was the moment I knew that that they were going to be engaged with each other. The sparkling look in their eyes told me so. After the introduction, they played with each other and laughed the whole night. It was a fun memory.

Flashback End:

 _Elsword. I hope he doesn't get suspicious_. I obviously lied to him about the engagement being cut off. As I saw the castle of Velder, I thought, _Our plan has to work._

(Elsword's POV)-(Sorry it's only Elesis and Elsword's POV for a while!)

When we reached the castle, I just stared at it in awe. It was about two times the size of the castle in Ruben. All around the outside of the castle, I could see the symbol of Velder.

When we reached the inside, I was escorted by two maids that looked awfully like Ariel and Luriel. I turned to see Elesis, but then I noticed she was gone! _She ditched me!_ What was going to happen to me.

(Aisha's POV)

Elsword! As I ran back to the HQ, I could feel my heart pounding. Then I could feel a warm hand interwine with mine.

 _Eve._ I turned to see a warm smile on her face. I felt ready to face any challenge with my friends with me.

Up head I could clearly see the HQ. When we finally reached the door, we burst it open. "Raven, Rena, Chung, Ara, Add!", I screamed.

At my call, the other members came out the lobby door. Rena was the first to talk AND hug me. "Aisha it's worrible, Elsword went missing!", she said in a worried tone.

I felt sadness struck me hard inside. I just replied with a quiet "I know". That's when they started explaining what happened.

"Right after the fight, Elsword left the HQ to go somewhere", Chung explained in a worried manner. "He didn't come back for hours, so we decided to look for him", Raven added.

"However we had no luck.", Ara continued in a sad tone. There was a silence for a long time until my phone rang. _I wonder who's calling me._ I froze at the message I got.

I read out loud the message out loud:

Dear Aisha,

Please come to Velder for we are holding Elsword as a hostage. If you do not come within the next 2 hours, Elsword will be engaged to another woman. The guest of honor for the party is of course you, Aisha. I hope you come because it would be sad to see Elsword get married to someone else. Hope to see you there, sister!

Sincerly, Your Sister's

Noah and Speka

I couldn't believe it. My sisters Noah and Speka kidnapped Elsword and are holding him as a hostage! I could feel anger boiling within me!

Everyone was shocked and worried at the same time. Eve was the one that spoke first though. "We should head over to Velder and soon as possible", she suggested. I nodded in agreement.

"How are we going to get there though because Velder is too far away!", Ara announced in worry. She was right. It would take more than 2 hours to get there.

Then it hit me. MAGIC! A smile spread through my face. "Everyone gather around and hold hands", I announced out of the blue.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy! "I'm going to teleport us to Velder!", I reassure them.

"Aisha your a genuis!", Add yelled. That was surprising coming from the Nasod genuis. I smile anyway.

As we holded hands, I concentreated my energy and ZAP! We were off to Velder.

 _Elsword, Wait for me! I'm not gonna to let you get engaged to another woman! You can't not until I told you my feelings! Not yet! Not until I tell you I love you!_

I blushed at my thoughts. They were true though.

 **Oh Gosh! This Chapter was my longest ever! If you didn't realize yet Elsword is the prince of Ruben and Aisha is a princess of Velder. Ara is the princess of Sander, Chung is the prince of Hamel, and Eve is the Queen of Altera!**

 **This chapter is inspired by the story What Do You Think of Me Now? by waterlily12. Go check out her stories! SO give some credit to her! The next chapter will be the last chapter that focuses on the couple Elsword x Aisha!**

 **And to Arrowchan3, Elsword was NOt captured by William Phory, but he was captured by Noah and Speka(Kinda). Your review gave me the idea to let him be captured by Noah and Speka. Many thanks ArrowChan3! Please review, favorite, or follow!~Aria.**


	4. Chapter 4: True Love

Chapter 4: True Love

 **I'm sorry that I didn't update earlier! I have been having writer's block for days until an idea came into my head. :P. Well then enjoy! ~Aria**

( **Aisha POV** )

As we teleported to the kingdom of Velder, my heart was beating nonstop.

Visions of what might of happened to Elsword raced through my mind like a tornado.

As we landed on soft ground, I opened my eyes to see a familiar landscape.

Flags embroidering the sign of Velder were scattered all around.

Suddenly I felt memories flood back in my mind like the flowing of water in a waterfall.

"Aisha! Hello you there!" I heard a voice say to me.

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Ara and the rest of the gang looking at me with worry.

"I'm fine guys, but Elsword isn't!" I replied back in a worried tone.

The gang nodded in response.

"Ummm...How do we get in though?" Rena asked in a curious mannner.

 _Oh right, forgot._ "Maybe we can just show them the invitation?" I guessed.

"I don't think that's a worthy decision to do Aisha." Eve commented in a monotone voice.

Everyone nodded including me. Just then, an idea popped into my head.

I just hoped it would work.

( **Elsword's POV** )

I groaned as I was forced into a inky black suit with a crimson red tie.

I have to tell you it was uncomfortable!

WHAT happened to my cool and sexy dress style!

Now I might as well become a Lord Knight in a suit!

As I struggled to get out of this mess, I earned a few slaps from the maids, Ariel and Luriel.

I couldn't stand this! WHY IN THE LAND OF ELRIOS was I dressed in a SUIT?

"Hey can any of you explain what's happening here?" I asked in a impatient tone.

"Prince Elsword, please we need you to work with us please." Ariel said as she fixed my hairstyle to one that was similar to LK's.

"Yes Prince Elsword, you will be quiet until the guests come." Luriel added in a deadly tone. It sent shivers to my spine.

"Fine only if you tell me what's going on later!" I commented.

"As you wish and now please follow me, Prince Elsword." Luriel said and she gestured me to follow her.

I was hesitant, but nodded.

Setting Change: Hall of Velder

When Ariel and Luriel FINALLY stopped walking after like YEARS of walking, I saw that I was in some kind of hall.

Laces and ribbons were decorated all around the hall, in the same color and shade of lilac purple.

I looked in awe as I was gestured to move to the front of the hall where there stood a stage.

 _I wonder what that is_. That's when I notcied two familiar figures standing on the stage.

They were... Noah and Speka! Unbelivable!

I looked around to try to find someone.

I sighed as I didn't find my sister anywhere in sight.

"Elsword you are looking sharp!" I heard Speka say in a cheerful tone.

"Umm thanks?" I say while blushing a little bit.

"So we just need to wait for the guest of honor right Speka?" Noah announced.

"Yup that's right and Elsword don't you say a word when **she** comes!" Speka replied.

"Yes, but just in case lets put a spell on him!" Noah said cheerfully.

I shivered in the thought. _BAD IDEA!_

"Let's not do it Noah" Speka said.

I was relived until she said "Because I have a WAY better idea!".

 _OH NO!_

Then they whispered to each other and nodded.

Then Speka whispered in a seductive and deadly tone "You better be quiet or I'll show Aisha the pictures that you took of her."

I froze. _SPEKA! YOU"RE Blackmailing me!_

"OKAY fine, don't do it!" I said in a worried tone.

"OKAY then lets wait for our speical gue-" Noah said, but she was interupted when a familiar voice said "ELSWORD!"

I turned around to see a girl with lilac purple hair that had her hair in a high bun. She was wearing a pearl white floor-high dress with ruffles on the front and back. A white bow was wrapped around her waist and a pearl necklace ended the outfit.

Then I realized who it was...Aisha! I literally stared at her for a whole minute!

 _Why was she here and where were the others? How did she come in here?_

I snapped out of my trance when she said "Elsword stop staring at me will you!".

I turned around and blushed at what I'd done.

*Ahem* Aisha and I turned around to see Speka and Noah. _Oh I forgot they were even there at all!_

"So I see you have arrived in Velder Aisha." Noah announced in a calm manner.

"WHY did you kidnap Elsword and why did you say that if I didn't arrive in 2 hourse, he would be married to another woman!?" Aisha screamed across the hall.

I stared at Noah then Speka then Aisha in shock. _What are they talking about!_

"Aisha that was a lie and Elsword isn't a hostage!" Speka said in an annoyed manner.

"WHAT!" She screamed as smoke came shooting out of her ears.

"Aisha answer me this one question please if you may" Noah commented in a proud manner.

"If Elsword died would you take his place if you could?" Noah resumed.

Aisha and I just stared in shock. _What kind of question was that?_

Aisha looked up, her eyes gleaming with pride and said "Yes I would Noah even if it ment I would not live anymore."

I glanced at her with a worried expression. _Aisha._

Speka turned to me and asked me the same question.

I knew the answer already and said "Yes I would Speka if it ment protecting my loved one."

Aisha looked at me with teary eyes and I flashed her a killer wink.

I swore she blushed at my action!

"Well then, you two have proven that you can love each other for the rest of your life." Noah and Speka said in union.

My face grew into a confused expression. _What are they talking about?_

Suddenly, the lights went out and a center light flashed on seven people. Aisha gasped.

Standing on the stage were the rest of the Elgang, wearing formal attire.

The girls wore pink floral bridal dresses while each was holding a bouquet of flowers. The boys were wearing white suits, each wearing a differenet color tie.

Chung was wearing a cerulean blue tie, Raven was wearing a shiny silver tie, and Add was wearing a purple magenta tie.

"CONGRATULATIONS YOU TWO!" They all said in union. I gasped when I finally realized what was going on.

I glanced over to see Aisha tearing up and giving me an angelic teary smile. I felt my heart skip.

We proceeded with the wedding ceremony with happy smiles on both our faces. As Aisha walked up the walkway, she looked 4 times more beautiful than she usually did.

I glanced over to see all the girls tearing up all except Eve. However a rare smile appeared on her face.

Raven was our best man and Rena was the bridemaid of honor. We both said our "I do's" and then the kiss. I felt my whole body burning up.

As our lips touched, I deepened our kiss while earning shouts from the boys. Then, the bouquet was thrown. All the girls nearly gasped when Ara catched it.

After all the sayings and throwing, the cake was cut into pieces for sharing. I could see the girls teasing Aisha over what happened and I didn't realize when Chung jumped on me.

"Congrats man! Nice girl you got!" Chung said with a wide smile. "Hands off pretty boy" I shot back, earning a confused look from my friends.

"Elsword's getting jealous huh boys!?" Raven said with a smirk on his face. I could feel my face heating up at his comment.

"OHH a reaction!" Add said out loud, cackling after.

"Hey Aisha how did you even get in here?" I asked as I headed over to her. "Oh that, well we just fought our way in!" She replied with a smile.

"But then we got caught by the maids and were forced to wear these bridemaid dresses!" Rena commented while pouting like a child.

 _I don't think Rena was forced to actually, she probably dressed up on her own free will.._

"Then the maids explained what was going on and we screaming!" Ara said while squeling.

"Yes that's right." Eve added with a pokerface.

"Hey Aisha, Elsword mind if you guys share a **KISS**?" Noah said, making the last word louder than the rest.

Aisha looked red enough to be a human tomato! I laughed at her action. _It might be fun teasing her!_

I leaned in and kissed into her lips. As my eyes opened I saw a shocked Aisha's face. _Oh no_.

I ran for my life as Aisha chased me around the hall. It was a wonderful wedding for the two of us.

 **OMG! That was the last chapter for the couple ElsxAi! The next couple is not decided yet so I made a poll on my profile. Please vote! I'll be depressed if you don't! QwQ.**


	5. Author's Note

Hiya guys! ARIA here! This is just a little Author's Note about the upcoming 4 chapters! And I give my thanks to these fellow THREE reviewers that reviewed to my latest chapter of ElxAi!

Reviewer 1: .tetsu-Thank you for reviewing to my 4th chapter of "Life with the Elgang Couples". Rena x Raven may be the last or the couple I write about. IDK. I thank you again for reviewing to my stories!

Reviewer 2: Arrowchan3-Many thanks Arrowchan3! You were the very first reviewer to my story "Life with the Elgang Couples". And if you were waiting for some kind of Elsword couple story that has NOT been published, you can PM me and share your ideas with me.

AND Reviewer 3: mikicnc-Thank you for reviewing my 4th chapter and please keep in touch with any of my ADD x Ara stories that I make. XD I was very happy!

 **AND The COUPLE FOR THE NEXT 4 CHAPTERS ARE:**

 ***DRUMROLL***

 **ADD X ARA!**

Another thing I wanted to say in my author's note is that I'm stuck between which job classes for Ara and Add I should pick. I'll make a poll on my profile for you guys who want to vote. And PLEASE vote! Or you can just post your choose on you review. If you are going to review to choose, your choices are-SD x LP, AS x DE, SD x MM, and AS x LP. If no one reviews or votes I will have to choose myself. I am sorry, but that is the truth! So see you in the next chapter!~Aria


	6. Chapter 5: The Misunderstanding

Hiya guys! Aria here! For the next 4 chapter it will be only Add x Ara! :D The character for these 4 stories will stay the same because things will make more sense this way. Anywho~ Enjoy!

Elsword-Rune Slayer

Aisha-Elemental Master

Rena-Grand Archer

Raven-Blade Master

Eve-Code Nemesis

Chung-Tactical Trooper

Ara-Sakra Devanam

Add-MasterMind

Elesis-Blazing Heart

Chapter 5: A Misunderstanding

(Ara's POV)

Sunshine streamed into my bedroom window as my eyes fluttered open to the new day ahead of me.

"A-Ahhh, Good Morning!" I piped as I got up and changed into my traditional robe.

As I walked out of my bedroom door, a familiar purple haired girl greeted me.

"Morning Ara!" The Elemental Master greeted to me while a wide smile on her face.

"Good Morning to you too, Aisha!" I greeted back in a cheerful tone.

For a while she stared into space, lost in her thoughts.

 _She must be thinking about Elsword's and her wedding. I'm so envious._

I sighed. _Maybe things will work out someday with him_.

"Ara, you okay?" She asked while tilting her head in worry.

"I'm fine Aisha." I answered back with a smile plastered on my face.

"Okay then." She replied back with a worried face.

As we walked down to the stairway, voices of familiar voices could be heard.

As we walked down the last step of the stairway, a red haired boy and a white haired man could be seen bickering.

 _Elsword and Add? What are they doing?_

"Hey Elboy! You spilled coffee on my newly washed coat!" The Mastermind hollered as he pointed to a large brown spot on his white coat.

"OKAY! I'm sorry Mr. Genuis Brain!" The Rune Slayer shot back in a sarcastic tone.

I could see him roll his eyes in annoyance or that's what it seemed to look like.

"Your gonna pay for that!" Add screamed as he pointed his pointer finger in accusement.

"OH SURE! If you can catch me that is!" Elsword replied back as he ran across the room.

 _OH NO._ I could feel a demonic aura lurking behind me.

I slowly turned around to see Rena standing on one of the steps with a VERY scary look on her face.

"HEY STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" She hollered in a very loud and mad tone.

The boys froze at the sound of her voice.

"YOU BOYS SHOULD KNOW BETTER, ESPECIALLY YOU ADD!" She screamed as she sent an accusing finger to the two.

Aisha and I just watched in shock as Rena left the stairway and started lecturing the boys.

Just then two familiar voices started talking from behind me.

"So another lecture from Rena I see?" A familiar voice announced in a amused tone.

Aisha and I turned around to see Elesis and Eve standing at the very top of the stairway.

"These t-two make such a r-ruckus in the m-morning!" Eve declared as she yawned between her words.

We nodded in agreement. As the four of us sat down on the living room's sofa, Raven and Chung walked in.

"So what happened here?" Raven asked in a curious manner as he pointed to the two boys and Rena.

"Oh Add and Elsword got yelled at for arguing with each other so early in the morning!" I replied with a worried expression on my face.

Chung chuckled at my response. "Again with those two, they never cease to amaze me!" He added with an amused smile on pale skin.

His pearl white teeth, his amused laugh, his blonde spiky hair, and I could go on forever.

I must of stared at Chung for a period of time because when I snapped out of my thoughts, my friends had a **very** creepy smirk on their faces.

"So Ara, were you daydreaming about Chung again?" The **very** noisy Rena asked with a smirk on her face. She had stopped lecturing Add and Elsword and now they where looking my way.

 _Add please don't misunderstand!_

I could feel my face heat up at her comment even though I didn't want it to.

"O-Of c-c-ourse n-not!" I stuttered in a hurry to explain my actions.

I hoped Add believed me. "Oh really? Then why were you staring at him for a **really** long time then?" Elesis added with a mock curious expression on her face.

 _Elesis! YOUR NOT HELPING!_

"W-Well that was b-because I was just..." I murmered in a quiet voice.

"Well?" The girls said in union with even bigger smirks on their faces.

I couldn't get any words out of my mouth. I stood their with my head drooping down.

I glanced down to see Add look down, away from my eyes.

 _ADD! Please don't misunderstand_.

"Guys I'm heading back to my room if you guys need me." He said in an ice cold tone. His eyes were still looking at the ground and his hands were in his coat pockets.

I could feel my eyes get misty and tears start to swell up. My cheeks started to turn red from embarassment.

" Ummm.. Guys I think I'm going to follow him." I told them with a fake smile plastered on my face.

 _I hope they don't get suspicious_.

Setting Change: Add's Room

"ADD?" I asked while tears streamed from my face.

"ADD!" I screamed again. My eyes were wide open as I pounded against his bedroom door.

"Add..." I murmered.

I layed my back against the cold wood door that separated Add and me.

 _Add if only I could tell you my true feelings. If only life was that easy to let me._

As the last tear flowed from my swollen eyes, I drifted to sleep. One last thought hung in my head... _Add...I want to see you._

(Add's POV)

I layed on my bed as single thought drifted into my head.

 _WHY DID I LEAVE LIKE THAT._

"ARGH!" I said in frustration as I pounded one of my dynamos in frustration.

For the first time, I didn't care if it broke or not.

 _WHAT THE H**L IS WRONG WITH ME!_

I sighed. Memories of one single person drifted into my mind.

 _Her smiling face, her sad face, her laughing face, her scared face, her shy face, and so many more faces that I have never seen her make._

Maybe I'm the one at fault here. Maybe I'm the one who doesn't feel the same way.

 _I want to be the one to see her smile the most_. _Ara... I want to see you._

I sighed, but this time I felt something linger in my soul.

 _I want to see her! I want to see ARA!_

As I opened the door of my bedroom, a familiar figure sat down in the doorway.

Her long ebony tresses flowed down her to waist. Her orange orbs were now closed to reveal her long black eyelashes.

Her lips were dyed the color of tickled pink and her skin was cheeks were colored of rosy pink and her expression was to die for.

 _Ara!? Why was she here?_

 _But, She so beautiful._ Memories of this morning filled my head again.

 _Dammit!_

 _Ara forgive me._

I felt my body move on its own as I leaned closer to her.

Every inch was like running a marathon. I felt sweat fall from my forehead.

After a LOT of hesitation and worry,I finally reached her lips. Her breath interlocked with mine and her lips left a trace of vanilla.

All this time, my eyes were shut closed. As I opened my eyes, a pair of orange orbs stared at me.

 _ARA!_ I quickly pulled away from her once I realized what I had done.

 _Oh no._ I felt my cheeks turned instant red and my heart beat go faster.

What was this feeling in my chest? I didn't know.

Just then, my eyes interlocked with hers and we stared at each other in pure shock.

"...Add?" She murmered as she breathed heavily.

"...What?" I asked as my heart pounded even harder.

"Did you just...kiss me?" She asked with her wide orange eyes.

There was a silence between us.

"Ara... Love can make you go crazy."

Me: AND CUT! That is the end of the first chapter of Add x Ara or Ada.

It might be a little more detailed, but this was from the POV of Add a male not Ara a female. It's hard to imagine what boys his age think of when they actually kiss a girl. I mostly based his thoughts off of his personality and all that. I have NO idea what boys think of because I am a female! So I hoped you liked it for all you Add x Ara lovers out there!


	7. Chapter 6: A Day at the Beach

Chapter 6: A Day at the Beach

(Aisha's POV)

I sighed in frustration. Even though they already kissed last night, why are they not talking to each other?

I looked back to the back row of the SUV to see a calm looking Mastermind and a shy looking Sakra Devanam.

I thought that if they sat together, they would at least say a word to each other.

 _These's guys!_

Thoughts of yeterday drifted into my mind.

Flashback:

"Add...Did you just kiss me?" Ara asked while breathing heavily.

I gasped at the new juicy gossip that I had just found out about.

I ran downstairs where the girls were having their own little girl chat.

"Guys!" I called to the group of giggling girls.

"Oh Aisha what's up?" Rena asked me in a curious tone.

"Can you guys all come in closer?" I asked them in a serious tone.

They nodded and they came closer. "Ara and Add were just kissing right now!" I whispered in an excited tone.

There was a silence then a loud KYA! came from the mouths of all the girls.

"What, when, how?" Rena asked as she started jumping up and down.

"Well go on!" Eve commanded in a curious tone.

"Well...you know how we tried to make Add jealous in the morning?" I asked, my voice a whisper.

The girls nodded. "Well...it seems that Ara didn't want Add to misunderstand because she likes him right?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

They nodded again. "Well...Ara was waiting outside of Add's room when she fell asleep and he kissed her!" I excitedly whispered.

There was a loud AH! and movements of mouths being covered.

"Quiet!" I commanded, not wanting the two love birds to hear.

"So what happened after that?" Rena asked in a vey curious tone.

I then explained how Ara ran away and how Add went back into their room.

The girls were endlessly squeling at their bold actions and then we parted our ways

Time change: Next day.

"Aisha! Aisha!" I heard a familiar voice say to me.

I turned around to see Rena waving her hand like crazy.

"What's up Rena?" I asked with a perplexed expression on my face.

"Ara and Add are avoiding each other and their not talking to each other!" She announced in frustration.

 _Oh no_. "Is there any way for them to start talking to each other?" I qustioned with a worried expression my face.

"I've got an idea, but we need everyone's help to do it!" Rena announced proudly.

I nodded and started part 1 of her plan.

Flashback End:

At what was her genuis plan?

It was...A day at the beach! Everyone pitched in to help us get Ara and Add to start talking to each other, but things were **not** going so well.

After everyone finished packing their bags, we assigned seats on the SUV.

And of course, Add and Ara were sitting together in the back row!

They were not talking to each other though! How were were suppose to help them make up if they won't talk to each other! I bit my nail in frustration.

WHY IS THIS SO HARD!

(Ara's POV)

 _WHY?_ WHY was I sitting by Add? Suddenly, memories of last night came flooding into my mind.

My face felt flushed and my forehead started to sweat. _Stop thinking about it, stop thinking about it, STOP THINKING ABOUT THE KISS!_

As I thought those three things, my orange orbs were now closed and I was shaking my head like crazy.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called to me.

I opened my eyes to see Add **really** close to my face.

"...A-Ahhhhh...ADD!" I screamed for I was shocked to see him so close to my face.

"What?" He asked in annoyance.

"WHY ARE YOU SO CLOSE TO ME!" I hollered as I turned beet red.

"HUH? You were shaking your head like some crazy person thats why!" He shot back in an annoyed tone

I instantly felt my face heat up. _He...he's such a jerk!_

I glanced up to see Rena winking at me.

 _Don't tell me she planned this!_

I was SO glad when we finally reached the beach. As I got out of the SUV, rays of sunlight burned my eyes.

"Argh." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Girls lets go get changed into our swimsuits!" Rena announced as she skipped over to the girl's restroom.

Setting Change: Girl's Restroom

I gasped as Rena got out of the changing room to reveal her swimsuit.

"Rena you look so gorgeous!" I piped as she showed me her neon green halter neck bikini. On the front of the bikini was a white ribbon that covered her chest area and on the back were ruffles.

The bikini showed her curves, her chest, and her long legs. Her green hair flowed down to her waist and her face was full of smiles.

I have to admit I was envious.

"Thanks Ara!" She said with a wide smile on her face.

"SO...trying to attract Raven huh?" I asked in a seductive voice.

She instantly blushed at my comment and hit me in my arm.

"Oww that hurts you know!" I laughed at what she did.

"You deserve it!" She said as she stuck her tongue out like a child.

"Ummm...is this okay?" I heard a familiar voice say to me.

I turned around to see Eve wearing a white one piece swimsuit with pink lining. Black ruffles were attached to the bottom like a short skirt. Her silver hairstyle stayed the same, but she was wearing a sky blue sunhat to end her outfit.

My face brightened with a wide smile. "Eve your so cute!" I piped as I gave my dear friend a bear hug.

"Thank you Ara." She said in a montone voice, but I could spot a hint of happiness in her voice.

"Don't forget about me!" A purple haired magician said.

We turned around to see Aisha wearing a purple two piece swimsuit that matched her style. Swirls of blue, white, and pink were decorated all around her swimsuit while she had water goggles around her neck.

"Aisha you look so cute and I bet Elsword would fall head over heels over you!" Rena announced with a wide smile on her face.

I smirked. "You took the words out of my mouth Rena." I added with a smile on my face.

"But you look cute as well Ara!" Rena pouted as she pointed to the bikini I was wearing.

It was a bright orange bikini with golden yellow stars ingraved into it. The top and bottom portion of the bikini were decorated with white lace. I had to admit I looked pretty good.

I glanced up to see Aisha send me and Rena death looks. _She must be looking at our chests again._

I felt so sorry for her. She must really want a bigger chest. I sighed.

"I think it's time for us to get going." Eve commented as she pointed to the exit door of the girl's bathroom.

"I can't wait to see their expressions when they see us in these swimsuits!" Rena exclaimed before she started laughing.

We laughed along with her and I had to admit that really wanted Add to say just three words...your cute Ara. _That could never happen though right?_

As we got out of the restroom, five other figures could be spotted on the sandy beach.

"Hey come over there and hurry!" a red haired boy yelled. The girls and I laughed at Elsword's enthusiasm.

He had so much energy just because were on the beach.

When we finally reached the area of the beach the rest of the gang was, I saw a glimpse of Elesis's swimsuit. It was fiery red halter neck bikini with red rubies attached. A long skirt was attatched to her waist to hide the bottom part of her swimsuit.

"Elesis your so beautiful!" I squeled as I gave her a big hug.

"Thanks Ara and your looking pretty cute yourself." She replied with a smirk on her face.

I blushed at her comment and let her go.

"Hey guys come over here!" Rena screamed as she gestured us to follow.

When we finally regrouped, there was a long silence between the girls and the boys.

The boys either had their mouths open or they were looking away and blushing.

I felt very uncomfortable with Add staring at me without saying a word.

I bet all the girls felt the same way with the boys staring at their swimsuits.

"Why are you guys staring at the girl's swimsuits?" I asked in an annoyed tone that seemed to snap the boys out of their trance.

"Well..." The boys said in union while blushing like crazy.

"Don't worry girls! The boys are just entranced by our lovely bodies!" Rena announced in a seductive tone.

She sneered at their actions. She whispered something into the ears of all the girls except me. I tilted by head in confusion.

 _What were they saying?_

Then she did something outrageous.

"Hey Ara can I ask you a question?" Elesis yelled loud enough that the boys could hear.

"Yes what is it?" I replied back in a perplexed tone. My eyes were wide in confusion.

"Is it just me or did you CHEST GROW!?" She asked while shouting the last two words loudly.

At that comment, the boys turned around and stared at my bikini.

"Ummm...can you please stop staring?" I asked while blushing like crazy. I swear that I'll become a human tomato sooner or later!

After a few moments, blood spurted out of each and every boy in the gang.

I started in shock as they fainted. "It's...A NOSEBLEED!" Aisha announced before she pointed to the now fainted boys.

Every girl started cracking up at the very perverted actions of the boys. All except me.

I was too shocked that even ADD was staring! I felt like I could just explode from the embarassment.

"When do you think they'll wake up?" Elesis asked as she stared at the now bloddy nosed boys.

"Who cares! Lets go have some fun!" Rena said as she went for a dive into the ocean.

"Last was there is a rotton egg!" I yelled.

 _This is going to be fun._

AND CUT! That is the end of the 6th chapter! This chapter is not very passionate, but the next two are going to be more umm...romantic.

Me: *Laughs like Crazy* LOL! The boys had nosebleeds!

Boys: SHUT IT! :V

Girls: Boys...*Shakes head*


	8. Chapter 7: Trapped

Hiya Guys! This is Aria speaking. I am VERY sorry for the one week late update. Updates have been in HIGH demand these days with my stories. I will try to keep in touch with you(my readers) as soon as possible! Anyway, please enjoy!

Chapter 7: Trapped

Chung's POV

I rubbed my sore cheek in pain. As I walked behind Eve, memories of that very incident replayed in my mind.

After the nosebleed accident, I earned a VERY hard slap from Eve. I have to tell you, it really hurt.

She had her usual pokerface on, I could tell that she was definetly pissed off. _SO I'm the bad guy here huh Eve? So its my fault that a young maiden like Ara has such a nice body?_

Oh no. I could feel a nosebleed coming on again. I tried to pinch my nose to stop the bleeding, but it just slipped through my fingers.

"Oh No." I whispered to myself. Suddenly, the faces of the gang turned to me. They just stared in shock. Raven started cracking up.

"SO... Chung what dirty thoughts were you thinking about?" He asked me in a mock curiosity. A wide smirk grew on his face. _Seriously Raven._

I looked up to see Eve sending me deadly glares. I gupled. She had her hand in a slapping motion and her amber eyes were gleaming. I started to panic.

"No..No..its not what you think guys!" I panicked as I unpiched my nose in a hurry to explain myself. That was however a BIG mistake. Blood came spurting out like a sprinkler and I just stared in shock.

OH BOY. "So...You weren't thinking about Ara and her nice **body?"** Elesis asked as she put her finger to her chin. Oh No. I opened my mouth to talk, but nothing came out.

That was the last straw for me. Eve came over with her hand in a ready slapping motion, but before she could reach me someone else did.

It was a girl with ebony hair and orange orbs. Her face was dyed in a shade of dark red and her eyes gleamed a dangerous color. Before I could even gulp, she got her spear and whacked my head with it!

"Chung *Whack* You *Whack* PERVERT!" She said as she kept whacking my head with her spear. Suddenly, I felt dizzy and my head was spinning and spinning. I didn't know what happened next.

Ara's POV

As I finished whacking Chung with my spear, I could feel my face heat up. It was either in embarassment or regret. Maybe both. I looked down to see Chung's fainted body. "Ummm...Chung are you okay?" I asked in a worried tone.

There was no answer. I started to worry. "Guys I think I killed him!" I announced as I glanced over to the group of snickering people.

"Ara he's just unconscious that's all." Rena replied as she stared at the now "unconscious" Chung. I murmerd an "ok" and headed back to the group. Eve was busy carrying the now "unconscious" Chung over her back.

 _How strong is she!_ As we headed back to the summer house, we layed back and took a break.

As I started to read a Elrios costume magazine, the girls started whispering to each other. _What are they talking about?_ From the corner of my eye, I could see the boys not including Add following the girls to one of the rooms.

My curiosity was rising, but I decided to not bother them with whatever their talking about.

After a while, the rest of the gang came out of their room. "Ara!" A familiar voice called to me. I glanced up from my magazine and saw Rena waving her hand at me.

My face grew into a curious expression. "What is it Rena?' I asked as I stood up and came over to her. "Can you go into the storage room with Add and get up a beach volleyball?" She whispered into my ear.

"Okay." I replied back in a blank tone. As I turned my body and headed to the area where Add was working on his dynamos. "Hey Add!" I piped in a cheerful tone.

Without even looking at me he replied with a simple "What is it Ara?".

"Can you go to the storage room with me to get a beach volleyball?" I asked in a excited tone.

There was a long silence. "Why don't you go with someone else like **Chung**?" He asked in a cold tone. _What's with him?_ I didn't answer, but instead I pulled his arm and walked towards the door. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He yelled as he struggled to move free.

I ignored him. He kept yelling and shouting, but I kept ignoring him. When we finally reached the storage room, I pulled him inside. He didn't even bother to run away. I smiled.

"Add can you help me find a beach volleyball?" I asked as I searched around the rom. He nodded in response. Suddenly, a loud there was a loud BANG and a CLICK. I froze.

It couldn't be. I quickly turned around and gasped. I rushed to the door and pulled as hard as I could. It wouldn't budge. I turned around to see Add with the same shocked expression.

We were locked in! I was down right shocked.

Time Change: A few minutes later

There was a silence between us. Add and I just sat down on the cold floor without saying a single word to each other. He didn't say a single word to me since we were locked in. I didn't like it at all.

There was another moment of silence before I heard him say "Ara?". I lifted my head and turned around. Suddenly, a warm sensation spread through my lips. My eyes turned wide and my cheeks turned a bright pink. My breath interlocked with his and my lips were sealed.

"Mhmmm...A-adddd." I said as I broke free from his kiss. He pulled me in again before I could say another word. "Mhmmm...ADD!" I yelled once I pushed him away from me.

I could feel my anger boiling in me. I wiped my mouth and stared at him with hatred. He..He..stole my first kiss...and now..he kissed me again!

"W-why d-did you do tha A-add?" I stuttered between long breaths.

There was a silence between us. There wasn't a single sound coming from his mouth.

"Add...I want an explanation from you." I said in a calm tone.

He lifted his head to reveal his purple pupils and flushed expression.

"Ara...I..really...like you." He confessed. I froze. _What did he just say?_

Me: AND CUT! That is the end of this chapter. This was from the POV of Ara(a female)so it was easier to think of a way a guy confesses and such. I hoped you liked it!~Aria


	9. Chapter 8: Love on a Starry Night

Hiya Guys! Aria here! This is the last chapter of Add x Ara. Sorry, but I must be fair. Each couple only has 4 chapters, so that makes things fair. Anyway, where are my reviewers!? ArrowChan and Tetsu were the ONLY reviewers that reviewed to my last chapter. MaouSama00, mikicnc, and zombiefoot6 were are you guys! Come back and review! Also please comment on which couple YOU guys want for my next 4 chapters. And Adieu!~Aria

Chapter 8: Love on a Starry Night

(Ara's POV)

I just stared with my orange orbs wide open. _Did Add just...confess to me?_

It couldn't be. I felt different emotions swirl around in my heart. I felt like I could just explode any moment now. My face turned a deep red and my eyes started to water.

 _I'm so happy._ I didn't know why tears were rapidly flowing down my cheek like an endless waterfall, but I knew that I didn't care.

I couldn't believe that this was happening. _This isn't a dream right?_ Just in case,I slowly pinched my cheek to check if I was awake or asleep.

I was not dreaming. Add confessed to me! "Umm...A-Add..I u-uh...well.." I stuttered as I wiped away my salty tears. I started into Add's beautiful purple eyes and he started back.

We just stared at each other for who knows how long. I have to admit that I never noticed how handsome he looked. His glowing amethyst eyes, his smooth pale skin, and his flowing white hair.

I could feel myself daze off until Add started talking.

"Umm...Ara..It's okay if you don't like me back...you don't need to answer right now..." He whispered as he covered his face with his hands.

I didn't know how to respond. "Umm...Add..I u-h I'm sorry I...actually.." I murmered as I looked at the cement ground. I wanted to avert my eyes from him, so he didn't see me blsuhing.

Just then, Add said something, but I couldn't make out what he said. He started chuckling. _Add?_ I lifted my head to see Add laughing quietly.

"Ara...I was just kidding...I was joking..." He chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair. I thought I saw a hint of hurt on his face, but I shook it off.

I could feel my heart stop. _A-Add?_ I could feel my eyes get misty and my cheeks start to swell. _Was he lying to me? Did he really...not love me?_

I averted my gaze from him and bit the lower part of my lip to prevent me from crying. However that didn't stop my bursting emotions. Tears, salty tears ran down my cheek in a hurry to reveal my true emotions.

I face Add and held my head high to show my teary face. I had enough. "*Sob* A-Add you lied to me!" I shouted as my hand slapped his cheek area, causing his cheek to turn a deep red.

He just stared at me in shock. He slowly touched his cheek area, but didn't avert his gaze from me. I just stared at him with a hurt expression. I couldn't take it anymore.

I turned around and headed towards the door. I didn't care if it was locked. I kicked it right open and ran back to the summer house.

I didn't care anymore. When I arrived at the summer house, I pounded on the door. Then, Rena opened the door was an angry expression on her face.

"Stop pounding the door Ara!" She lectured as she started talking about the payments, fees, and what not.

I just breezed passed her and ran back to my room. I didn't dare look back.

Once I got back to my room, I soobed myself to sleep.

 _Add...I believed you...yet you lied...to me..._

(Add's POV)

I felt horrible. I made Ara cry...I'm such a jerk.

I scratched the back of my head in worry. I didn't know what got over me.

 _I didn't want to hear it._ I didn't want her to say that she loved someone else. I rather lie to her than to be told that I'm not loved. I'm sorry Ara.

I decided to head back to the summer house without saying a word to anyone. I felt ashamed and I didn't want to be lectured by anyone.

When I arrived back in my room, I drifted to a deep sleep.

(Ara's POV)

I spent the rest of that day avoiding Add at any cost. Not wanting him to talk to me. I don't want to see his face anymore.

Time Change: 8:00 P.M.

It was finally time for the last event of that day, Fireworks. Rena and Aisha were as hyper as they could ever be when we lit up minature fireworks.

Chung handed out the hand fireworks to every member of the gang. I received a cerulean blue one that reminded me of Chung's bright eyes. Just then, someone or something poke me.

I turned around to see Eve holding a magenta colored hand firework.

 _Hmmm...?_ "Eve?" I asked as I looked at her with a curious expression.

"Um...Ara..can we switch fireworks please?" She murmered as she turned bright red.

I chuckled. "Of course here you go." I said as we switched fireworks. I watched as Eve's eyes lit up once the firework sparked a cerulean blue.

 _They must remind her of Chung. Its surprsing that she finds fireworks amusing._

As I lit up my firework, I saw it glow a bright purple. It was sparking and glowing so brightly in the dark night. It reminded me of him...his glowing amethyst purple eyes.

I sighed. _I feel bad now for slapping him._ I watched as my firework darkened it's color and burned out. I sighed yet again. This burned out firework was like Add. Sometimes he shines so brightly that I can't avert my gaze, but sometimes he fades away. _I need to get away from here._

I headed towards the other side of the beach where the rocky shores met the ocean. I headed towards an area of the beach, were a cave stood. To get to there I had to jump and climb over rocks though.

It was not a problem though because I'm athletic after all. As I jumped onto the last rock, I felt my foot slip. _Oh No._

" A-A-AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I fell from the rock. I rapidly fell from the rocks and heading downwards towards the ocean.

I closed my eyes and hoped that someone would save me.

 _Someone...anyone...Please help me! ADD!_

"ARA!" A familiar voice called to me as the person clutched my hand.

I opened my eyes and saw a purpled eyed, white haired boy. He was pulling my hand from the opening of the cave. _He came!_

"A-ADD!" I cried as I struggled to hold onto his hand. With all his strength, he pulled me up and onto solid ground. I panted.

"...Add...Thank you for-" I whispered as I looked down. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around me.

Then, whimpering started. "A-Ara...Do you know how much you worried me!?" He whispered as he firmly grasped onto the back of my shirt.

I blushed. "Add...I'm sorry.." I whispered into his ear. He was taken back by my sudden action, but he didn't mind. After a while of not letting go of me, I couldn't take it anymore.

"ADD let go of me!" I yelled as I struggled to break free. He didn't budge though. I was about to explode. "A-Ad-" I yelled, but I was cut off when he placed his finger on my lips.

I could feel my ears heat up. "...Ara...can we stay like this for a while please?" He whispered as he stared at me with his glowing eyes.

I sighed. _He's acting like a child._ He closed his eyes and leaned his head on my chest. I blushed. I smiled. _...Add..._

I slowly petted his flowing white hair. It was surprising how soft his hair was. As I slowly petted his hair, I noticed that ears slowly twitched.

I stared, but smiled after. _He's like a kitty. That's so adorbale_. As I continued petting him, I noticed how cute he looked. _Wait...I shouldn't be saying that...he's a boy after all._

"...Ara..." He quietly whispered before he dozed off again.

I just stared at him. _...Add..._

I felt my heart beat a thousand times faster. "...Add..." I whispered as I leaned closer to him. I slowly got closer and closer until we were only inches away.

 _His cheek is okay...right?_ I slowly closed my eyes and aimed for his cheeks.

Suddenly, my lips touched something soft. It felt different...this wasn't his cheek..this was...

I popped my eyes open. A pair of purple eyes were staring at me. I wanted to gasp, but my lips were occupied. After he let go, he smirked. " I-got-you" He mouthed as he began taking a strand of my hair and started playing with it.

 _I need to answer him._ "...Umm...Add?" I murmered as I made contact with his pupils.

He froze and let go of my hair. His face turned into a curious expression. "What Ara?" He asked as his voice turned seductive. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

I breathed in and out. I gathered my courage and looked at him in the eye. "Add...I love you too." I said as a angelic smile was spread across my face.

Add just stared and then chuckled. "What?" I pouted as I gently punched him in then arm.

" It took you long enough." He said as he started laughing. I laughed along with him.

"...Ara..." He whispered as he inched closer to me. _I knew what was going to happen and I let it happen._

"...Add..." I murmered before our lips touched to form a kiss.

We stared into each other's eyes and started laughing.

Suddenly, loud booming filled our eyes. We turned our heads and gazed at the starry sky.

Explosions, the color of the rainbow filled the dark night sky. Popping and exploding until the sky became a parade of color.

"Fireworks...aren't they beautiful Add?" I asked as I glanced at the awed Add.

He turned his head and smiled at me. "Not as beautiful as you Ara." He teased as he touched my face.

I flinched, but blushed after. "Ara...I love you too and I promise that your the only one for me." He said as he looked at me with a serious yet gentle expression.

"Ara...now and forever your mine and only mine." He whispered as tears fell gently down his flushed face.

I smiled. "Add...I really do love you." I whispered as I gazed into his sparkling eyes.

We leaned into each other and kissed each other for another kiss.

This kiss however was different from the others. It left me with a weird feeling. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it wasn't a good feeling either.

It left me with a feeling that said we were going to love each other forever, but how long was forever.

These feelings made my mind drift off. My thoughts were interupted when a certain white haired boy started poking me.

"Ara...look!" He piped with a excited expression on his face. I turned my head to the sky.

The night sky was now a starry sky filled with stars, stars with endless sparkle and gleam.

"Ara...do you know how many stars are in the sky?" Add asked me without turning his head to face me.

"Um...There are too many for me to count Add." I replied as I struggled to count the number of stars.

"Exactly Ara...the number of stars is infinte and that is how much I love you.." He confessed as his fingers interwined with mine.

I gazed into his eyes and chuckled. "I never thought you were a poet Add." I joked as I continued gazing into his gleaming amethyst purple pupils.

We continued staring at the starry night sky. Our heart full of love. I would never forget this night...never.

That night was indeed...magical yet romantic. We shared so many kisses, but the last made my heart skip. I never thought that my dreams would become reality, but I guess life has different turns.

That was our Love on a Starry Night.

~ _FIN~_

Me: That is the end of Add x Ara folks! And this NOT the end of this fiction. It's just the end of this couple. I hoped you liked it. I'm really glad that the beach was a place they went to because a lot of love scenes occur there! xDDDDD. Anyway, please review! And please comment on what couple you want for the next four chapters.


	10. Author's Note 2

Hi Everyone! This is just a short author's note that I decided to write. Wait...What am I blabbing about~!?

So...This is the moment that everyone has been waiting for!

The Couple for the next 4 chapters is...

CHEVE!(Chung x Eve)

It was a bit hard to decide between Reven(Rena x Raven) and Cheve(Chung x Eve) because only two reviewers voted, but just yesterday, SoulHorse voted! There were 3 votes in all and it was (Cheve)2 1(Reven), so Cheve won I guess. Sorry Tetsu, I know you wanted Raven x Rena, but you were outvoted!

So...I'm having trouble deciding the job classes for Chung and Eve, so would you guys comment on what Job Classes you want! BTW, I personally favor TTx CBS and CE x DC, but that doesn't matter. Just pick your Job Classes and vote now! See ya guys in the next chapter!~Hikari-No-Aria AKA Aria


	11. Announcement for Cheve

Hi Guys! To all my 12 followers/ and reviewers/ and the 10 people who favorited my story/my viewers, I have something to inform you. First is that the number of favs/follows is quite depressing. I currently have over 3,000 views! YAY! Except that I WANT MORE favs and follows! Hmm...when Cheve is done I'm expecting at least 12 favs and 14 follows! PLEASE!?

Then second, There seems to be a problem with choosing the job classes for Cheve. Thats why I'm puting up a poll to decide the winner. It is CE and TT vs CBS and TT. Everyone who reads my stories, PLEASE vote! QwQ. ANd that's all! See you in the next Cheve chapters!


	12. An Important Announcement

Hiya Guys! **Sorry f** or not updating this story sooner. It has been **9 days(A week and 3 days)** since I had updated. I spend my afternoons afterschool, playing Elsword, reading manga/watching anime(which I rearely do anymore QwQ), and reading fanfics. I feel really bad...for not updating sooner. You guys already know that have program, so...I will be updating late. I'M SO SORRY...SORRY, SORRY, SORRY,  
(Chung and Eve: T_T *glare*)  
OK sorry yeah, so the Job Classes for Chung and Eve have been decided!

The Winners are...

Okay...can I get a drumroll?

*DRUMROLL*

Code Battle Serpah and Tactical Trooper!

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sorry for the two voters that voted, Girly Turtle, and Guest that wanted TTx CE. QwQ...Forgive me...BUT...

I have Good news and Bad news! Well...which do you guys want to hear first?

(Gang: Good news! (-^-^-) )

Oki...the Good news is...that there will be a SPECIAL One-shot chapter starring...Code Empress and Tactical Trooper after the 3(Yes...its only three, sorry!) chapters starring CBS x TT! That makes 3 chapters about CBS x TT and one SPECIAL chapter starring TT and CE.

(Gang-...Why?)

Well, if you guys are wondering why I'm going to add another chapter, it's because your PLEADS and BEGS(Girly Turtle I'm looking at you and Guest, and my two voters that voted for Ce xTT...;) ) made me feel REALLy bad that I was going to do CBS x TT.

That's why, I'm making an EXTRA SPECIAL chapter about CE and TT. That is my special THANKS and TREAT for you! Thank you: Girly Turtle, Guest, my two reviewers, and my CE x TT fans for reaching out to me! I'm sorry that CBS x TT has only 3 chapters and not a full 4, because the extra chapter about CE x TT kinda counts as a chapter. I want to be fair!

Oki...The BAD NEWS

(Gang- NO!)

*glares* I HAVE TO TELL THEM!

(Gang-Quiets down)

Okay...QwQ..."I fee like I'm about to cry..."

Everyone...that has been with me since, well the beginning, THANK YOU! This past month(and few weeks) have been the BEST TIME in my life and I'm really glad that I found fanfiction!

BUT...I thinks it time...to say...

"Goodbye"

I am moving on with my life and...I won't have time to write anymore fanfictions...I'm sorry...

Guys...I am offically...done with fanfiction...

I have a few words I want to say...first...

Tetsu: Tetsu...I'm sorry, PLEASE Tell Anna-chan that I'm sorry, I wish I could of written more...Please make sure that she reads my latest chapter k? C-Cuz...its probably going to be my last...

Arrowchan3-ArrowChan...Thank you for the WONDERFUL comments AND compliments that you have given me...Thank you...I'm sorry that we can't meet on Void Elsword! Take frosty k?

SoulHorse-Thank you for the comments and reviews that you have given me...they were wonderful...I hope that you keep reading fanfiction even if their not mine...O-Ok?

Serap hPrincessKaguya-I love your stories and I hope you continue them even if you update late! Your dark side will ALWAYS shine bright in my eyes, so don't give your darkness away! P-Please...

Mikicnc-I wished that you had reviewed more often, but I know that you will come back! I'm sorry that I couldn't finish my Adra stories...

MaouSama00-Maou...I'm thankful for all the nice things you have said about me and my work! Please...stay strong and keep going!

Scout-Thank you for reviewing to my stories! I wished that I could PM, so I could answer your questions! Please keep reading fanfiction!

GirlyTurtle-Please keep riding on your turtle k? I'm sorry that I couldn't answer your question...And thank you...

And to my other readers that read my stories(I'm sorry if I don't remember your names...Just kidding...I still do)

THANK YOU ALL!

I will try to come back and write more fanfictions!

AND...

If your wondering WHY I'm stopping, its because I have family problems and its stopping me from writing. These negative emotions and events, are breaking me...and I feel empty...I can't keep writing happy things like love...when my world is already broken...I know it sounds ABSURD and it sounds like a STUPID reason for stopping, but whats happening to me is serious...I can't...I'm sorry.

If I come back(Which I probably won't), I PROMISE that I WILL write again! Until..that time comes...PLEASE wait for me? K?  
And...Thank you everyone...I love you guys and girls(That supported me)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Wait...did I mention that I was just taking a vacation? O_O.(?)...

Well, I'm still going to be updating, so hope you guys tone in! CYA~~~~! (Note: Some parts were TRUE: Like family problems and my words...)


	13. Chapter 9: A Special Surprise

Hi guys! As you guys know its was my birthday yesterday! YAY! xDDD. I'm updating Life with the Elgang Couples...this time. After this chapter, I will probably consider updating Secrets of the Heart and Imperial Meet Rebellious and Transformed...So...yeah...

I have good news! (Gang: oO...?)...LOL..So..I am happy to announce that I'm in a better mood for writing Fanfiction! My family problems are calming down...and I feel like writing again.., but I won't update as early as I did before. I am sometimes play Elsword(NA) while writing FF and I start playing Elsword for the whole entire night. XDDDD...As you might know, in NA there is a SPECIAL Elsword event going on and I DONT WANT TO MISS OUT! LOL...SO I am FINALLY continuing my stories again...(I told you I get over things quickly...)..., but just a bit slower...YAY! ...Anyway.. Hope you like my new chappie! Note: I changed the characters again...

Characters~  
 **Elsword-RS**

 **Aisha-VP**

 **Rena-WS**

 **Raven-RF(Wow...That's new..)**

 **Eve-CBS**

 **Chung-TT**

 **Ara-YR**

 **Add-LP**

 **Elesis-BH**

~A Special Surprise~

(Eve's POV)

Light...Light...Wait a moment...Light?

I fluttered my eyes open just so my eyes could be flashed by the sun's rays. I groaned, but I slowly got out of my bed.

My bed was a light shade of blue with hints of white and black, just the color I liked. I did my usual routine in the morning which was brushing my teeth, washing my face, changing my clothes and combing my VERY messy hair.

As I finished combing my hair, I glanced at the cerulean blue box on my table.

I smiled.

 _" I wonder if I should give it to him yet..."_ I thought with a smile on my face.

As I got up from my seat, I strolled over to my bedroom door and opened it.

A certain purple haired magician greeted me in her usual smile.

"Morning Eve!" She happily greeted as she waved her hand in greeting.

"Good Morning Aisha to you Aisha.." I replied back as I gave her a small smile.

Her eyes widened and she jumped up and down like a child. I was confused. I just stared at her with questioning eyes.

She giggled. "You SMILED Eve!" She piped as she cupped my cheeks and gave me a childish smile. I sighed.

"Yes I did...is that surprising?" I questioned her as I removed her hands from my cheeks. She nodded.

"It's actually surprising for you to smile like that for once!" She giggled as she grabbed my arm and dragged me downstairs, just in time for breakfast.

I smiled. _"Maybe...it is..."_ I thought as we headed over to the dining table.

The others were already sitting and eating when we finally arrived.

"Morning Everyone!" Aisha excitedly piped as she let out of my hand and raced to her chair.

"Morning Aisha!" Rena, Raven, Elesis, Ara, and Chung said. Add didn't greet her and Elsword was...busying "stuffing" himself.

As he finished his food, he looked up and greeted her.

"Morning Grape.." Elsword greeted as he gave her a sly smile.

"Morning to you too...Redhead.." Aisha greeted back as she gave him a glare.

I could feel the the tension rising as electricity bounced between them. I sighed and took my seat.

It was quiet this morning which was quite rare...there was a reason for that though...

It was someone's special birthday...Chung's..

I couldn't wait to give him my present! The problem is that...how can I suppose to give him my present?

As through breakfast I thought about that and I think I lost my appetite along the way.

Breakfast for me ended quickly for I didn't even touch a crumb on my plate, which worried my teammates.

I quickly ran back to my room, only to lay down on my comfy bed and daydream.

I had a peculiar dream...A dream that worried me...even me the "emotionless" Nasod Queen Eve.

 _(~Dream~)_

 _"Eve...when are you going to tell him?" My friend, Rena asked as she looked worriedly at me._

 _I sighed and shook my head. "I'm not sure...when the time is right, I will tell him myself..." I answered, trying to not sound worried._

 _Rena sighed and started to get up. "Eve...you better hurry, because time is of the essence...hurry and make your decision before his heart belongs to someone else..." She quietly whispered and she was gone._

 _I didn't know what to do...my heart felt like it was going to explode..into a thousand pieces.._

 _"What is this feeling...Was there a malfunction in my system?" I thought as I touched my aching heart._

 _"I'm going to tell him..." I thought as I stood up and headed back._

 _A familiar figure stood by the flowering sakura tree...the place where Chung and I were suppose to meet._

 _I would feel my body heat rising...and my stomach start to twist in knots._

 _"Chu-" I started, but stopped when I realized he wasn't the only person there._

 _A girl...with ebony colored hair...was with him.._

 _My pace started to slow down and I dreadfully watched the heart breaking scene in front of me..._

 _They were kissing..._

 _I could feel my heart ache even more now...I felt sick...I felt like I was going to shatter and break like a fragile glass vase..._

 _Only one word was going on in my head.._

 _Why..._

 _I suddenly felt two drops of hot water drip down to my cheek..and then more came like a waterfall.._

 _I smiled weakly as I realized that I was crying..._

 _"I was too late...You were right Rena...I was too late..." I thought as I turned around and ran away from the scene. I closed my eyes, wishing that I had never seen that..._

 _If only I was quicker..._

 _If only I was more braver..._

 _If only she had died..._

 _Yes...If only she had died..then I would be happy..._

 _I would...but then I would feel regret and sorrow..._

 _Chung...be happy..._

"A-ah!" I screamed as I reached my hand out, only to touch thin air. "A-Ah...What a dream..." I panted as I removed my blanket and raced to the bathroom.

I splashed my face with water and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I nearly gasped.

My eyes were swollen and red, leaving a deep impression that I was crying.

I wiped my face with a towel and raced downstairs...for no reason at all.  
~Downstairs~  
Just as I reached downstairs, a blonde haired boy with pikachu ears slept peacefully on the sofa.

I slowly walked up to him, making sure that I didn't make any noise. I stared in wonder as I took a good look at him..  
His pale skin…  
His soft blonde hair…  
His deep breaths…  
His…

" _I sound like a pervert!"_ I thought as I quickly backed away from the sleeping Chung and blushed.

That's when a thought remembered about his gift…  
I slowly went back upstairs to retrieve the gift and came back...only to see Chung still fast asleep.  
I quietly inched closer to him, the gift safely in my sweating palms.  
I leaned closer to him…,but then I scooted back…  
I felt like I was going to get caught...That's when I gathered all my courage and leaned in…with my eyes closed.  
Closer…  
Closer..  
Inches away…  
Centimeters away…  
Almost touching…

and….  
"Mhnm….Eve!?" A voice ringed into my ears. My eyes shot open and I stared bewildered at the sight in front of me.  
Chung looked shocked...and awake, his cheeks revealing a slight blush.

I panicked..mentally..

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out...I closed my mouth and coughed.  
"So..you're awake human..I was just-j-just...waiting for you to wake up…" I slowly explained as I averted my eyes.

"So….does that explain why you were so close to me?" He asked as got off the couch and walked closer to me.

I panicked.

"T-That was because there was a piece of...o-of..fiber on your hair!" I stuttered, making things up as I went along.

"Ok…." He suspiciously answered as he yawned.

"A-And..Uh...H-..Happy Birthday Chung…" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear me. I looked him straight in the eye and handed him the box.

He gratefully took it and opened it.

Inside was a white colored analog watch with dark navy stripes. Along the side of the clock were two cerulean mini el gems, matching the color of Chung's eyes.

Chung's eyes widened and he smiled….He smiled…

HE SMILED!?

At **ME!**

I closed one of my eyes, and turned away. "Be thankful human…." I demanded as I crossed my arms and humphed

"Thanks EVE~!" Chung gladly told me, his smile brightening my angry one.

I blushed and pointed a finger at him.

"I-It's not like I-I wanted to give you a gift!" I stuttered as I turned to face the stairway upstairs.

He chuckled. "Geez…" I whispered as I climbed up the stairs.

Just then, Chung called out to me.

"Wait..Eve!" He shouted as he ran up to me.

I sighed. I plastered a bored expression my face, trying to hide the slight blush

"What is hum-" I started, but cut off when something soft intertwined with my lips. My eyes grew wide and a humongous blush spread across my face.

He let off and smirked.

"This is an exchange for your present!" He cheerfully told me as I opened my mouth to speak. Nothing came out though.

I just stood there on the stairway, with wide eyes, and my jaw dropping. I couldn't believe it….I CAN't BELIEVE IT!

WHY…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So...what do you guys think? It's a bit boring in my perspective. I made Eve and Chung sound SO OOC. Their acting like Aisha and Elsword now! Well...I hoped you guys liked it! Also PLEASE follow and favorite if you haven't! PLEASE! Also please review! Bye Bye~!-Hikari-No-Aria AKA Aria, Aria-chan, Aria-senpai, Hikari-chan.


	14. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Important Notice-**

To all my readers and viewers, this is an important notice(Not a chappie) that I created. I am here to tell you that I will be on hiatus mode starting tomorrow(8/13/15) because I am taking a vacation to Minnesota in the U.S.A. QwQ...I will NOT be updating for more than 4-5 days due to me going to Minnesota.(And I can't take my laptop with me and the house I'm staying at for vacation has no WI-FI). I will return by the 17th of August! xDD

I will miss you all(For less than a week)! QwQ. TTvTT . I WILL BE BACK TO UPDATE ALL MY STORIES THAT HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATED FOR A LONG TIME~!. x333333

And I hope you guys keep believing in yourselves.(Anna-onee I talking about you! QwQ). And let the light guide you to the right road!~Hikari-No-Aria...is now signing off.


	15. Chapter 10- A Trip Down Memory Lane

Hiya guys~! Hikari no Aria here! I am here with the next chappie of Life with the El Gang Couples! YAY! *^* I am very sorry if I took a while. It's the weekend and I have time to write FF! Just so you guys know, I may only be updating on the weekends! D: Sad huh? It's that when I go back to school, I only have a limited amount of time! T^T School SUCKS! Well hope you guys like it anyway! Even if it's short! Also Ara's class is changed to Asura! ^^ You'll understand why I changed her class later!

 **Chapter 10- A Trip Down Memory Lane  
** **Eve's PoV~  
** I sat quietly on my bedroom bed, thinking about the events that happened the previous day. They were confusing….,but something else too. I guess they were the words humans call "Sweet" and "Tender".

I kissed Chung….I kissed him….  
And I enjoyed it….

I shook my head. "How is this nonsense getting into my head! A Queen shouldn't be like this!" I scolded myself as I placed my hand on my chin. I stared at picture that hanged on the wall by my work desk.

It was a picture...about a "fond" yet distant memory. It was when the El Search Party members were all first job classes.

Elsword was in the center as a Magic Knight, holding up a peace sign while Aisha the Dark Magician was busy strangling him by the neck. Rena was a Combat Ranger and she was linking arms with Raven the Overtaker. Raven looked liked he had a fever when he was linking arms with Rena. I didn't understand why he looked so red so I assumed he had a fever at that time. Ara the Little Specter was holding her spear horizontally and looking along with Add the Psychic Tracer at the camera. Chung was holding his destroyer while standing right next to me. I was looking rather bored at the time so I sat down on Remy. Elesis was standing right behind us, giving us what humans call "hugs".

That was a fond memory in the distant past. It was taken in the Ruben Forest where Ann lent us a device called a "camera".I was only a Code Electra back then, so I still had some emotions in my circuit. My My, that was the distant past where I wanted to stay.

* * *

 **Narrator's PoV  
** The lonely Code Battle Seraph stayed in her room where her mind wandered off to sleep or to be more specific, memories…

Memories of the past.. The memories of her life….

* * *

Loud metal clanks.  
Rotating gears.  
A Queen of Nasods….

Yes this is where the memories of the Code Battle Seraph lay, inside a clock of time, space, and memories.

The Queen of Nasods stayed asleep, her mind wandering off to a memory from the past.

* * *

 **Eve's PoV  
** " _...ve!"  
_ " _...Ve!"  
_ " _Eve!"_

Who...is it? Who's calling me. I opened my eyes, only to be shown with a familiar scenery from the past.

 _~~~~~  
A certain silver haired girl was seated on a chair, drinking a cup of tea.  
A blond haired boy was running to her, waving his hand like crazy while calling her name._

" _Eve! There you are!" He called out as he reached her and stopped for a breath.  
Eve turned her head and looked at the tired looking boy. "Chung? Is there something you need?" Eve asked as she placed down her cup of tea._

 _Chung smiled. "Yea...In a way you could say. Here close your eyes.." He told her.  
She tilted her head in confusion, but nodded. She gently closed her eyes and waited for something to happen._

 _She felt something on her head and then she heard him say "Ok...It's done! Open your eyes!"._

 _She opened her eyes and stared at Chung. "What did you put on my head? Something worthy can be placed on a Queen's head Chung!" She told him._

 _He smiled. "Why don't you see for yourself?" He replied as he gave her a mirror to look in._

 _Eve took it and looked at her reflection. She nearly gasped. Placed on her head was a white headband with a five petaled white flower that had a tiny El Shard in the center._

" _What is this?" She asked confused._

 _Chung thought for a moment and then nodded. "Think of it as a gift from me to you. Congrats on becoming a Code Electra, Eve!" He cheered as he patted her head._

 _Eve's cheeks showed a light pink. "Well….I guess this is a worthy gift for a Queen like me!" She murmured, but just loud enough for Chung to hear._

 _He smiled. "I'm glad you liked it Eve! I didn't expect you to like such a simple gift though!" He nervously said as he scratched his pikachu like hair._

 _Eve stared at him and she thought for a moment._ " _ **Why did I accept his gift? I could have denied it… "**_ _She thought._

 _She shook her head and started walking away, leaving Chung behind._

 _She then turned her head and said some unexpected words. "..Thanks Chung…" She said as she turned back, Moby and Remy following her._

I looked at the memory from the past in front of me. It was back when Chung was a Shelling Guardian and I was a Code Electra.

Something from that memory sparked something in me….Something I didn't know…  
It felt warm and fuzzy. I felt safe when that feeling came over me. I liked that feeling…, but I didn't know what it was.

I shook my head. "It's probably just a malfunction in my emotional circuit…"  
"But...all of my emotions should of been terminated in the process of becoming the Code Battle Seraph…"

I just couldn't understand. I stood up from the gear I was standing on and jumped onto another.

I pressed an invisible button and opened up a menu. I started hitting the needed keys and I watched as images appeared before my eyes.

Suddenly, the images started moving in a sequence humans call a "movie".

I summoned Moby and Remy beside me and used them as a sitting area. I watched as my past events were played and I felt them stir something in me...something called…an "emotion"...

Or at least that's what I thought it was…  
But….I only felt that emotion when I was near Chung…  
It's as if **he** was the reason for my malfunction.

Did...I feel something towards him? Something special? I don't know anymore….

My emotions should of been terminated…

 **For the resurrection of the Nasod Kingdom**

* * *

 __And that's the end of this chappie! ^^ I tried making Eve less OOC by making her a bit denser and act more like a queen! I hoped this satisfied you guys! ^o^ I'm trying to write more often now, but my updates might just be short ficlets and if not usually under 2,000 words or so! :DDD. Also there is a new collection coming up and you guys better read it! It'll be released on the 8th or 9th. It'll be written by me and 6 other authoress~! That's all i'm going to tell you because I can't spoil too much information! O^O..Well hope you guys liked it even if it was short and not very romantic! T^T I'm just so not full of ideas nowadays! And school is torture! Cya guys~!-Hikari-No-Aria


	16. Chapter 11- Tickets to a Festival

**Hiyo guys~! Aria here. I really missed you guys! QAQ. But since 4 months ago, Wattpad has been my new fanfiction buddy, but i still love ! I've made so many friends on there! I just wanted to tell you guys that i'm glad i started my authoress career here on , but sooner or later...I'm going to have to retire on and move on to Wattpad. Either that or i'm going to be on hiatus(either complete or partial). It's kinda hard to imagine how many reviews, follows, and favorites i've gotten on here and i'm really happy i did! However i hope that this story will be the best one yet! Enjoy this very late chapter that i haven't made since like 2 months ago and you guys should know how much i'm sorry for that. I hope you don't hate me for this!-Hikari-No-Aria**

 **Also to find a picture of Eve in a yukata(lighter verison of a kimono) just go to google and type: Elsword eve yukata costume. It should be the second one down. It should be Eve with white hair tied up in a bun with some sticks and a yellow yukata. For chung just do the same thing except put chung where eve's name is. It should be the first one and it should be the one where chung has blonde hair and blue eyes. He should be wearing a blue colored and designed yukata.  
Chapter 11-  
**Eve's PoV

It's been a few days since that incident with Chung and I still haven't figured out what was wrong with me.I still have that fuzzy sensation in my heart and that heat that keeps rising in my cheeks whenever i look at him. It's quite peculiar actually…

It's a regular day in the household of the El Search Party and I am doing what a queen should do. Ordering her servants around while drinking a cup of tea.

"Moby! Remy! At my command!" I called him as two drones scurried to my side. They sent several sound beeps and I ordered them by saying, "Go fetch me my new nasod computer analysis determinator. NOW."

They sweated and then quickly turned back to fetch my item. I rested my chin on the back of my head and sighed. I looked at the cup of raspberry lemon tea that was sitting on my new sky blue china plate. As I stirred it with my new stainless silver spoon, I watched as ripples were made in the liquid.

An image of him smiling came into mind. "What am i thinking about. I shouldn't be thinking about this at all.." I muttered as I stopped stirring the cup and shook my head in disbelief.

Suddenly a shadow appeared behind me and whispered, "Boo.". I flinched and then turned around charging my tasor in my palm. "Scared Eve?" The voice who happened to be Elsword teased as he poked my cheek.

I glared at him and readied my hand. Then he fell to the ground while howling in pain like he should be.

"EVE!" He whined like a hurt puppy. I stared at him with my amber orbs and answered, "What may you need from me human?". He pouted and then rubbed his cheek area where my signature slap mark was imprinted like a stamp.

"Here. I just wanted to give you this." He told me as showed two pieces of paper with writing that said, "Ruben's 5th Ever Japanese Summer Festival".

I just stared at it with a curious expression. Of course not. I don't have any emotions.  
I just stared.

"What is it?" I asked finally as i eyed Elsword and pointed at the two pieces of paper.  
He chuckled and I just raised a brow. "What is so amusing about what i said?" I asked perplexed.

"Have you never been to a summer festival Eve. These are tickets for the summer festival in Ruben?" He asked in a questioning tone. I thought for a moment and then searched through the database as my blue gem glowed on my forehead.

"No. According to my data analysis I haven't been to what you call a 'summer festival'. I am sorry." I replied in a monotone voice.

He just smiled. "Good then. Then this will be your first time! I hope you have fun!" He piped happily as he grabbed my left hand and place the tickets on my palm. I just stared at the tickets in my hand and then to Elsword.

"Are you telling me i must go to this 'festival'? With **you?"** I questioned suspiciously and he just looked at me with wide eyes and then laughed. "Of course not Eve! These tickets are for you and Chung! You can go to the festival together!" He cheered with a happy tone.

I looked at the tickets and then him. A picture of Chung and I going to this 'festival' appeared in my head even though i don't really know what a festival looks like.

"Very well….I shall tell Chung you have given us tickets to the festival." I muttered and then nodded and then he shook his head.

"Tell him that you got these tickets and that you wanted to go along to the festival with him! I bet he'll be happy!" He told me with a grin and a thumbs up.

I just scrunched my brows and though, " _I don't like being told what to do. I am a Queen!_ "

But then i remembered what Elsword said, "I bet he'll be happy!". I nodded in understanding and then muttered, "T-Thank you…". Elsword just stared at me and then said, "Can you say that again~?" with his usual grin. A tick mark appeared on my head and i readied my hand.

He fell to the ground again and my other hand made a handprint on his other cheek. "Insolence..I shall not repeat what i said!" I scolded and I turned around and headed to Chung's room to give him his tickets.

I carried the tickets in my hand while tightly clutching him for some odd reason. " _I can't wait to see him…."_

 _Thank you for reading and i'll update soon! Please don't hate me!-Hikari-No-Aria BYO~!_


End file.
